Love Before a Dying Fire
by Ash's Paracosm
Summary: My first ever Fanfic, so please, let me know what you think! A very short story about Harry and Ginny discovering their feelings for each other.


Harry softly made his way down the spiral staircase leading to the common room. As he reached the bottom he heard the crackle of dying embers of the previously roaring fire, and a soft snore echoing around the empty room.

Making his way to the sleeping figure, the first thing he noticed about them was their fiery mane of red hair. He quickly realized that it was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister and the girl he had a secret crush on since the summer before the Hogwarts school year began.

As he drew near, his foot bumped into the leg of the couch that Ginny was sleeping on. As soon as the disturbance occurred, she shot up and looked around in a panic. Harry, embarrassed by his mistake and being caught so close to her, raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Sorry, Gin." He muttered.

"It's ok, Harry," Ginny replied as she slowly began to relax. She laid her head back down onto the soft cushion of her resting place, slowly bringing her heartbeat and breath back to normal.

"What are you doing down here? I thought I was the only one who came down this late at night," Harry asked in a confused manner, he began to worry that something had happened to her. He knew from Ron that Ginny suffered from nightmares. _Another thing we have in common_, Harry thought with a mental chuckle.

"I just couldn't sleep," Ginny explained hesitantly as Harry pulled up a chair to sit next to her. She felt her cheeks begin to burn with a bright blush, and she prayed Harry wouldn't notice. Though she had told herself many times that she had moved on from him, every time Ginny saw Harry's mesmerizing emerald eyes, she would remember the affection she held for the young man before her.

"Are you sure? I know you have nightmares, did you have one?" Harry asked quietly, knowing that having this knowledge could upset Ginny, but he wanted to be able to comfort her.

To Harry's great surprise Ginny did not deny his question, however, she did not agree with it either. Unsure of how to help her, Harry hesitantly reached out his hand to place on Ginny's but was startled when she quickly jerked herself away from him.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm just a little on edge," came Ginny's reply after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"It's ok Ginny, I understand what you are going through. Both of us have been through quite a bit, you probably dreamt about the Chamber, right?"

As Harry talked, Ginny began to see unshed tears fill his eyes. She felt her heartbreak as she guessed of the things he was made to go through. She knew his life was not an easy one, and it went far beyond what he had experienced with Voldemort and the loss of his Godfather. She knew that in the summer before his second year, the twins and Ron had to rip bars off of his window in order to rescue him. She also knew, through the slip of the tongue from Harry, that he was made to sleep in a cupboard for at least a while during his time with the Dursleys. After thinking about these things, Ginny realized that if she could talk to anyone, it would be Harry. So after a few moments of hesitation, she began to speak.

"Yes, I, I did. I've dreamt of the Chamber at least once a week for the past few years, all the things Tom did to me, it makes me feel… violated. I hate that it gets to me so much, I know it's not my fault but I can't seem to stop blaming myself."

Processing what she said Harry replied, "You're right Ginny, it's not your fault, you had no way of knowing of what that diary and Tom would do to you. You were lonely, you knew so many people here in the years above you but none of them took the time to talk to you. They should have been there, I should have been there."

"No Harry you can't blame yourself," replied Ginny after realizing what he was saying.

"But I can!" Harry erupted. "I know what it's like to be alone, to have that feeling of desertion. I faced that feeling for most of my bloody childhood! Yet, even after knowing what you were going through, did I make an attempt to ease your loneliness? No! Because I was scared, scared that I would upset Ron by befriending his so-called "baby" sister. I'm a coward!"

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, cutting off his rant. "That was years ago, I've been trying to get over those feelings of guilt, you should too. You have absolutely no reason to blame yourself."

Harry took some steadying breaths and then continued, "I'm sorry Ginny, I know I'm probably not making the situation any easier for you. I just wish I had been there for you because the truth is…"

Harry froze, realizing that he was about to reveal a secret that he had kept long hidden. His feelings for Ginny had become more and more powerful, even over the course of this single conversation. Knowing that he might not have another chance to do this, Harry drew upon his Gryffindor courage and told Ginny the one thing he had been trying to keep from her.

"Because the truth is Ginny, I like you, like really like you."

Ginny gasped, _Did he just say that he liked me, as in romantically? _Ginny thought in her mind, staring at Harry as she did so. She had waited so long for Harry to like her back, and as soon as he said those words, all thoughts of trying to move on from him vanished from Ginny's mind. She knew then, that she might even be in love with the great Harry Potter.

Following Harry's lead, Ginny told him her feelings as well. "I, I love you, Harry."

Harry sat wide-eyed before he finally said slowly, "Love me? But Ginny, I know we've gotten to know each other over the summer, but don't you think that is a huge step?"

With a smile, Ginny replied, "Yes, it is, but when I think of the connection we share, and the experiences we have gone through, I know it's true. I love you Harry Potter, and one day I hope you come to love me as well."

Harry, deciding he was going to take more control over his life, stated, "I already do Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her arms around Harry's neck and drawing his head down.

There, before the dying fire, the two Gryfinndors finally expressed their love for each other and shared the perfect kiss.


End file.
